


Seduction is the Name of their Game

by enchanted_nightingale



Series: Collection: Unfinished Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Plotbunnies, Short, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: It was a dangerous game they played. The demon sought the source of his passion out, unable to keep away, unwilling to let him go. It was the nature of his obsession.This work is only five chapters long and left unfinished.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Collection: Unfinished Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783669
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1: Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry sighed as he walked further away from the cabin he had built and deeper into the woods surrounding the area. He knew every nook and cranny in this place, it was home, had been for the last year or so. He checked the stars, their positions both familiar and alien to him. The green-eyed wizard was currently living his newest adventure.

It had been sudden, a mistake really. He had been on a loan from the British Department of Mysteries to the Japanese Imperial Services, and their version of the DoM. He and a group of Asian wizards and magical beings had been gathered in a task force trying to sort out a temple that had been unearthed near Kyoto. Harry had only been called due to his Parselmouth ability and he had been on hand at the dig site every day for the past six months. he had met some great friends there and he had been happier away from Britain that he thought it would be. Andromeda and Teddy had visited his often enough, so he did not feel the loss of his godson. Hermione was a usual visitor as well as Luna, the Quibbler's star journalist. Ron was too busy being an Auror to actually come to Japan but he mailed Harry a lot. It had all been going well, too well. And that ought to have been the first alarming bell, for Harry at least.

That morning had been just like others before it, it had been snowing heavily and the warming charms were failing every twenty minutes. His colleagues were grumbling and cursing, and he was as well. They had just made a breakthrough, opened another of the rooms when the spells holding the walls up collapsed around them, taking down with them many of the crew and several of the magical artifacts. Harry had been near the end of the room, deeper than the rest of them, translating the Parselscript adorning the walls. He had tried in vain to make a barrier, separate himself for the debris. The words had tumbled out of his mouth, a long, drawn out hiss and it worked momentarily, preventing a piece of the ceiling from squashing him. He had tried to hold the barrier up for as long as possible, he did, but the air was running out and after a while he could feel a strain on his magic, he was unused to Parsel spells which required more power than normal spells. He blacked out when it all became too much and then, when he next woke up he found himself in the middle of a forest not unlike the one he later built his home, with no clothes and no wand on him. He had searched for the holly and phoenix wand, even summoned it to him but all he got when he used the ' _accio_ ' spell was the Hallow wand Harry distinctly recalled having left behind, safely enclosed in Dumbledore's tomb.

Those first days in the brand new world had been hard on the green eyed wizard. He had been angry and confused and so damn hungry and weak. It had been luck that he stumbled into a village, stole a kimono to wear and loitered close by, trying to find out where he was and what was going on. He had discovered, to his horror, that he was in a time when indoor plumping was not even invented, and the use of soap was optional at best. The language was not much trouble. Legilimency helped as well as the fact that he had had previous knowledge of the language, even in this dreadful situation Potter luck was his enemy and ally. Harry attempted to enter a settlement, tried to make do as a muggle, but the cultural and mental differences were too much for the green-eyed wizard to ignore. He hardly minded the manual labor of working in the fields or tending animals, but the ancient techniques and the seer age gap was hard on the time misplaced wizard. He gave up, left the village, and roamed the lands in search of someone literate enough to help him make some sense but no luck found him with that endeavor.

After a while, the raven-haired wizard gave up, getting attacked by monsters and bandits cementing his belief that he was better off staying on his own. When he set out to make his own house in the middle of a forest and not far from a water source, he found a point in his life. He had felt a bit like a castaway survivor only the wizard had his magic and rudimentary knowledge of the future to aid him in making his house not a simple hut that leaked when it rained and fell when the winds blew, but a proper cabin, complete with a bedroom, a bath and loo, a sitting room of shorts, a kitchen, a cellar, a workshop and a pantry. He created furniture and a garden and tools he could use. Once again magic helped. He was able to sell wood to villagers or trade it for better tools or fabric or meager spices. in under three months Harry had a house he had made with his bare hands and he had never been prouder of himself. The location had not been random either, the clearing that became his home had been special, reminded him of the first forest he had entered, the Forbidden Forest. Harry often strolled the woods when he felt unrest and that night was no different except for one thing, the magical hum had gotten stronger. The green-eyed wizard had felt the magic rising around him, making the forest seem alive. Harry liked it because it reminded him of the forests of Scotland, the lands surrounding Hogwarts. He was so caught up in the euphoric feeling of the energies that he dismissed the danger his senses tried to warn him about and he practically stumbled on its path.

* * *

The woods were ancient, much older than the creatures prowling the soft ground, covered with moss and grass and droplets of water. There was a lot of activity in them that night, the moon shone brightly, not quite full yet but full enough. Inu prowled these grounds, the powerful and prideful demons that ruled the Western Lands for centuries had used this location as gathering grounds to hunt for their second most important hunger, to fulfill their lust.

Sesshoumaru found pride in the fact that he had a tighter rein on his primal urges most of the time. It was nights like this, when the heat overpowered him, and his beast run rampant that Sesshoumaru tried to isolate himself. The mating game held no interest for the demon lord as he had no intention of taking a mate. Most of the other demons, females and males alike tended to avoid him. They had learned from previous years that the Taiyoukai was not a creature they wanted to approach, he was too much for them, both his lust and the youki surrounding him when they knew they could not survive his attentions the following morning. A blessing and a curse for Sesshomaru. It was why he had taken to just shedding his clothes and submerging in water, to douse the heat of the need. He was trying to reign his beast when he felt a presence through his frenzied haze. He waited patiently as the being approached. He felt the power before he caught the scent. It was on par with a demon's, intense and thick and restless but it felt no lust, at least not until they stumbled upon Sesshoumaru in all his glory and the Inu felt the heartbeat speed up and the scent spike up, must and spice and a scent that was all male alerted the demon lord that it was a male that was so near, that lingered and stared at him for minutes on end until the lust was tinted with embarrassment the energy seemed to try and leave. The Inu would not have it though.

* * *

He could hardly breathe. For once, it was not the sight of the small spring in the middle of the forest that had him tongue died but the being currently resting on one of the rocks of the small corner. Pale skin was exposed to moonlight, the cool water, and the prying green wizard eyes. The male, probably a demon; because no sane human would venture this deep into the woods. He had long hair, a pale white shade. His back was laying on the hard surface of a rock, feet dipping inside the water. His face was currently obscured from Harry's eyes but the wizard got an eyeful of the markings on the male's skin, magenta lines, twisting and hugging the pale skin, pulsing with the energy of the demon who had them. The male was completely naked, a pile of clothes abandoned near the banks, but Harry registered just the amazing body bared to him, as the demon seemed to writhe and twist on the rock, his erection hard and impressive and obviously nearing a painful point. The wizard had heard rumors. While on a principle he avoided towns and villages, he had made a point of collecting information. He knew there were certain times of the year that humans refused to enter certain areas or stray far from home because the youkai that walked these lands were in heat. Brutal fights for dominance over land and females had caused many demons and some unfortunate humans to lose their lives. Harry realized then exactly why the forest had so much activity that night and he wished he had not stepped a foot out of his cabin on a night like this.

The raven-haired wizard knew without a doubt that he would need to leave, escape before he was found out and some irate demon decided he was a decent enough meal. Being stealthy was not hard, so he made the move to disappear as quietly as he had come. He decided to do one last thing and take one last look of the impressive male form that basked in the moonlight, when he found the pale form was not when Harry had last seen it. The sense of dread run down Harry's spine. He just knew, even before he turned his head around to see luminous red eyes shining down on him that this night would not end well.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

There were some things that excited him more than anything.

Power was on the top of that list. It came in many forms, physical power, mental sharpness, seduction, they were things the Taiyoukai had encountered in his long life and knew they could be destructive when used the right way. The little human, because he was a head shorter than him, with his wide green eyes so green and luminous that they reminded him of the poison that flowed in his veins, was powerful enough to entice the beast that walked in Sesshoumaru’s skin.

The blood that run through the raven’s vein was loud and powerful and just called to the hungry demon. The creature that could not possibly be just human, no mere human was good enough for the white-haired demon, seemed both in awe and in fear of him. He tried to step back but a growl rumbled from the demon’s body and the mortal shivered. The scent of lust spiked instead that of fear and the beast thrived in this knowledge. He advanced on the shorter male, till he had backed the green-eyed man up against the nearest tree.

He saw the green orbs widen and a soft pained gasp escape those lips and the beast was upon the man, nose inhaling much more of that tantalizing scent now that he was so close. Power was still tingling the demon lord’s sensitive senses, the musk that was all male tinted with an earthy scent that reminded the demon of woods and forests and the warmth of the castle’s hearth and a spice softer than cinnamon but just as potent emanating from the mortal. It was mouthwatering. His nose twitched against the frail skin of the man’s throat. He nuzzled it a bit harder than needed and then turned his head, a fanged mouth tracing the veins. He felt the mortal stiffen as the beast opened his jaws and gently nipped, enjoying the taste, soft and clean and a bit of salty flavor. He continued leaving small marks along the column of the green-eyed man’s throat.

The smaller form shuddered and the demon grinned; he had his prey for the night.

* * *

The low growl spoke to the wizard’s most primitive side, evoking feelings so raw that they shook the human side’s rational mind.

Being backed into a corner, in this case a tree, was nothing new. He could have fled, used magic and fast reflexes, and ran, but Harry’s legs would just refused to cooperate even when he felt sharp clothes dig to his sides and slowly tear the fabric of his clothes away. layer after layer fell in taters on the forest bed and the wizard stood naked before demonic crimson eyes. there was no mistaking the turn things would take. The thrill seeker in Harry wanted this so badly. Mortal humans in this area and time had many taboos, bedding men was one of them. Harry’s body had been neglected for far too long and reason slowly left him. boldly he reached a hand and laid it upon the demon’s naked chest feeling the thudding heart underneath. He had not noticed before but the strong feral being was missing a limb, an arm to be more exact. Somehow that took nothing out of the image the green-eyed wizard had of the male. Red irises caught him staring and Harry saw the annoyance in them. Acting on his feet, and admittedly with his south brains, Harry rubbed against the formidable being, effectively catching his attention. The injury forgotten, the green-eyed wizard was left trembling when a possessive mouth assaulted his own, steeling whatever inhibitions he had along with his remaining senses.

* * *

There was something different about their joining. It had everything the beast wanted, the heat, the urgency, the roughness and the right mix of pleasure and pain. Above all, there was power, and it was so great, so tantalizing and everywhere in the clearing, muting their other senses and enticing the demon even more. Harry at those moments did not care about the scratches on his back from when his back was actually pushed violently against a tree bark or from when the demon took him on the forest bed, claws breaking skin as the dug into his thighs. The pleasure of warm skin against heated flesh, the friction and the sensations they created in one another, the way they pushed their bodies to the limit to just feel some more of the mind staggering pleasure drove them on for the biggest part of the remainder of their night. Harry needed some rest between their tumbling around and he was granted as much, short reprieves when he would nap and gather his strength. Then they would resume their little game.

By the time dawn shone above them they were both exhausted and asleep under a tree, the garments forgotten in favor of the thick, retractable fur the Demon Lord cocooned his chosen prey in. Harry's body was sore muscles protesting, his limbs heavy with sleep. As he stirred from sleep, a pair of amber eyes, still tinted with crimson red.

The Demon Lord stared with wonder at the form at his side. It smelled like humans, but not exactly. And the male, because it was a male that was near the Inu, and he smelled of Sesshoumaru, reeked of him. The white-haired demon shifted and sat up, jostling the smaller male, who after a while also woke up, bright emerald eyes staring right at the Demon Lord. The silver haired male started as he had not expected to see eyes so bright, brighter than gems. It was a beautiful sight, those eyes, hidden behind thick lashes. This man was apparently more beautiful than normal humans usually were, otherwise, the Lord of the West did not believe his beast would have noticed a mere mortal.

Still, all his prejudice and loathing for humans rushed forth in his mind, and he was berating himself for bedding a human in the first place. He did not notice his eyes shifting to red again and how the mortal noticed that and scooted away. The raven-haired man stood on wobbly legs and looked around. He spotted his torn garments at the same time the Demon Lord did, only Sesshoumaru's realization was accompanied by the memory of how he tore them off of the man's body. It was both embarrassing how his beast behaved and arousing, as was the way the human smelled so completely his. The Inu demon stood as well and the human took a few steps back.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, I'm going," the human said, careful not to meet the demon's eyes.

Sesshoumaru was amused; a mere human knew how to behave appropriately so he would not rouse the rage of a beast. Was that the reason had been so docile, so accommodating the previous night, because he knew that if he run or if he fought it would be futile? Truth was that Sesshoumaru's inner beast liked the chase and opposition only spurred it on. The human was wise to stay; he had survived the night.

So the Demon Lord walked over to his forgotten garments and took his haori, then he walked towards the human and dropped it around the green eyed man's shoulders, watching how those unique eyes went wide at the gesture.

"Thank you," was all he said and the Inu nodded.

"Go," he ordered, his voice rough. The human fled without a backward glance and the Beast in Sesshoumaru raged.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Three months passed since the night Harry stumbled into his cabin, early in the morning, only a silk garment to keep him decent and warm. He had stumbled into the bath he had built, eager to wash all remnant of his night off his body and then do something about the claw marks that marked his body. It took him one day to completely recover, magic helped in that regard. Then he spends three months till he could think of the demon and not get all hot and bothered, it was really embarrassing.

One morning he was back in his herb garden, tending the herbs he had planted when he heard it, the sound of a girl's laughter. At first, he dismissed it as his imagination. Small kids hardly ever wandered into the woods that surrounded his home, it just was not safe. But when the sound came again, the green-eyed wizard was alarmed and alert. If a lost kid was in the forest, he had to find it first, before any human bandits or demons got there.

"...my lord will hear of this! RIN!"

They were much closer than Harry counted because in the next minute a small girl stumbled through the thick foliage into his back yard, skidding to stop when she laid eyes on him, a strange beast following right after her, so much like a dragon, but with two heads and saddles on its back. Harry had seen many strange things in his life, two headed dragons were not included but he was hardly one to talk about strangeness.

"I told you, stupid human, stay put and don't run!" the annoying voice was closer and soon Harry had to lower his gaze to see a small kappa stumbling out of the trees, leaning on its two headed staff and panting from exertion.

The strange creature caught sight of Harry and let out a loud screech. The wizard could swear the girl giggled and the scaly dragon like creature that followed her, both heads, sighed.

"You foul human! Step away from Rin!" the kappa demanded; staff pointed at Harry's direction.

"My, what a loudmouth you are," the wizard mused.

The kappa screeched again and waived his staff, a small get of flames aiming to hit Harry.

"Master Jenken! No!" the little girl yelled.

The raven-haired wizard rolled his eyes and formed a shield, making sure the attack would bounce back to the one that send it. The indignant squawk the kappa let when the flames rounded back and hit him were more than amusing. This time both the two headed creature and the girl giggled.

"Loudmouth and rude," Harry remarked, sparing one last look at the twitching and smoldering kappa. He then turned his eyes on the girl. "Now, little miss, what are you doing in the forests? It's not safe here."

The girl actually blushed, and the two-headed creature bumped its left head at her back in a sign that screamed 'I told you so'. It was cute, Harry decided.

"My lord told Rin to hide so Rin did," the little girl said.

"Well, the forest in a good place to hide," the wizard allowed. "And with your friends with you then you are much safer than most girls."

Rin giggled. "This is Ah-Un and he's looking after me and master Jenken too!"

"The fried loudmouth is Jenken, right?" Harry asked and it earned another giggle from the girl. "So, you are supposed to be hiding."

"Yes, Rin is," the girl replied. Then she threw him a suspicious look. "You won't tell the bad guys we are here, right?"

Harry shook his head. "And harm a little cute girl like you? no way. So, do you want to stay here, or we can walk near my house, stay on the porch and have tea? Your friends are welcome as well," Harry added. "Even Jenken."

The girl nodded and skipped after him, Ah-Un following behind her, the little kappa forgotten for now.

* * *

Rin, Harry later decided, was fun. She did have that annoying habit of addressing herself in the third person, but she was sweet and fun and energetic and apparently, she lived in the company of demons, if her words were true. Harry did not doubt them, the dragon like creature was proof enough for him. When the kappa later recovered and tried to ruin their little tea party, Ah-Un gave him a good kick, sending Jenken flying.

"My lord kicks Master Jenken all the time," Rin confided as she reached for yet another pastry. Harry had noticed how thin she looked and had brought out bread and cheeses and any sweet confection he had and piled them onto a plate for Rin to eat. Her eyes had gone wide and she dove right in. The two headed dragon had given Harry an approving nod and a small purring sound when the wizard offered them a few fresh leaves to eat, after Rin informed him that the two headed dragon ate plants only.

  
Slowly, as they sat and talked, Rin revealed to Harry that her lord had rescued her and allowed her to tag along, brought her clothes when she needed them and protected her from harm.

"... and he's so fast and so strong with the sword," Rin repeated.

Harry smiled, indulging in her hero worship. He let her talk until she wore herself out and then he brought out a blanket to cover her as she fell asleep on a hammock on the porch. Then, Harry settled down to wait quietly, accompanied by Ah-Un, until the girl woke again.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sesshoumaru was furious. Not that it showed, he was not about to allow anyone, least of all Naraku, to see that he was getting to him. Sesshoumaru hated the spider-hanyu with a passion and would not rest until the foul creature was gone from this world. The attack happened out of the blue, one of Naraku's detachments swooping down from the sky and aiming to hurt Rin. The Lord of the West intercepted the attack and fought back, but not before ordering his retainer to take Rin to safety.

Now he had dealt with the annoyance and was in search of Rin. He started when he realized that he knew these forests. The memory of that night, three months ago, haunted him even now, affecting him more than he cared to admit.

Some nights, when he had some privacy and peace of night, he recalled how that raven haired man felt, his walls clenching around Seshomaru's erection, when that ripple of pleasure became too much, when his red eyes, glowing with the presence of his inner demon at the forefront, pressed for more friction, more contact, more everything and the pleasure in his loins build up, the pressure became too much and Sesshoumaru had no choice but to come, hard and strong and still be unsatisfied, still want more. There had been no shortage of nights that Sesshoumaru had taken matters into his hands, literally, jerking and grasping himself until he came. The nights he was at his fortress, he asked for the attentions of some of the readily expecting courtesans but none of them held a candle to the man with the impossibly green eyes and the addicting body.

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of the human child that tagged along with him and the scents of his vassals. He took off in the sky and reached them in no time, only to stop short when he did find them. There was a cabin in the middle of the forest and on the porch of said cabin, he could now see Ah-Un and Rin where both there, safe and sound. The second thing the Inu noticed was the male keeping company to Ah-Un while his charge slept. His amber eyes went wide. It was the man, the same one from that night not long ago. The same slender figure that thrummed with something that was not human even though the man himself was so blatantly so one of them. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and the man looked up. The demon saw those unique green eyes again and he just could not tear his gaze away. The soft gasp the human male made was so sweet and reminded of Sesshoumaru so much of the frenzied mating.

“You,” Harry muttered and the voice carried to Sesshoumaru ’s ears.

Ah-Un made a soft grunting noise and approached their master. The demon ignored the two headed dragon for a moment as he stepped closer. His eyes strayed from the young human long enough for him to check on Rin, see that she was safe, smell it too. Then he focused back on the human, the only human aside from Rin that had caught his interest and the only human that the demon had ever touched so intimately. The amber eyed demon knew that he should be disgusted to lay with a human, have done exactly what his father had done and stooped as low as Inutaisho had gone. Yet there was just something about this one. He still recalled how pleased his more primal side had been. Sesshoumaru felt it stirring inside at the mere sight and scent of the green-eyed man. Interest peaked and Sesshoumaru disregarded any dislike about humans in general and advanced on the raven-haired beauty. Green eyes went wide, and the human had barely time to take a breath before the demon lord decided to make his interest known in a way the human would not misinterpret in any way.


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Inuyasha, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Some things are inevitable for a demon, the need for battle and blood, power plays, marking territory, claiming a mate. Sesshoumaru had done most of those things, he had been forced to when his father died suddenly and the young Daiyoukai had stepped up to feel Inutaisho’s spot and secure his hold on the Western Lands. There had been no time to search for a mate and the amber eyed demon had never really felt like he needed one. all the male and female demons he met in his span of life had been after his title and riches and power, superfluous things, the same reasons Sesshoumaru seldom bothered with the demon courts, being content to let his mother deal with them while he roamed the lands, protecting territory and conquering more, growing stronger. Until the last mating heat, he had entered. During that time, he had hidden away but luck had both favored and duped him when the green-eyed man stumbled across his path.

Obsession was easy for demons; power and lust were also prominent. When all those gathered in the face of one man it all clicked together for Sesshoumaru. He had promised to himself that he would not stoop so low as to hunt the man down. it did not matter that he was mortal, not a demon and most certainly someone of different status. It all paled when the demon thought about those emerald green eyes, the way the beast had been sated. It was not often instinct drove him, but this was one of those rare times. But seeing as Lady Luck had decided for him, by tossing the man of his dreams and waking moments in his path, Sesshoumaru decided to go for it, squashing objections, and previous protests about the man’s humanity.

He acted, mostly on instinct, which was fast becoming the norm with him, and pulled Harry to him. he did not kiss the rosy lips he recalled biting, nipping and tasting. No, he inhaled the green eyed man’s musky scent and then nuzzled the soft throat, gently nipping at the skin, his fangs grazing the surface but not biting down deep enough to draw black or leave a mark, not yet anyway. that was for later, much later.

He delighted in the gasp he drew from the human and the way the mortal body gave a small shudder and moved closer. The chemistry was there, the potential two. After a while he pulled back and smiled inwardly at the way the slighter body moved closer to him, rubbing slightly against him. it was innocent on the man’s part, he knew, and it was not a lewd gesture or meant to entice him, seduce him, but it did. No one had ever done this to Sesshoumaru. It was even more reason to never let this tasty morsel go. Not until he had his feel and grew bored, at least.

“Minx,” Sesshoumaru accused with amusement.

Glazed eyes peered at him. “You are little Rin’s lord,” he realized.

“Hn.” He inclined his head. “You cared for her.”

“She was alone in the woods,” the wizard man replied. “And the imp was no help. Honestly, the way he spoke to her… Ah! Can you not do that to my throat?”

“Why not?”

“It’s distracting me,” the mortal said with a blush on his face. “And well… You don’t look as, um feral? Yes, feral as last time.”

“What are you called?” the Inu Lord demanded; the question obviously surprising the mortal.

“Harry,” was the reply after a short pause.

“Hn,” Sesshoumaru commented. “Not a bad name…Just odd.”

Whatever reply Harry might have given was lost because Rin moved, sleep slowly leaving her. It was enough for the pale haired demon to release him and take a step back, just in time for Rin to lift her head and notice her Lord had arrived. Her whole face lit up and a wide grin appeared on her face.

“Lord Sesshoumaru !” she crowed with delight, getting on her feet and running towards them. She skidded to a stop just a step away from the white clad demon and gave a short bow. “Rin has missed you!” she announced.

The demon nodded his head.

“Are we going now?” the little girl asked, shooting an uncertain look Harry’s way.

Sesshoumaru knew what her furtive look at the raven-haired mortal’s way meant, Rin liked the mortal. She did not like many people, certainly never humans. The little one had suffered from her villagers who were humans, died savagely because of wolf demons. Yet she did not bat an eyelash whenever the most dangerous of demons was near. It was one of the intriguing things that made the white-haired demon lord keep the child around, that and the fact that she was a much better company than Jenken. He cared on some level about what she thought of him. it was why he kept the nastiest parts of demon life away from her childish and innocent eyes and ears. He listened to her babbling about Harry finding her and Ah-Un and how Jenken had tried to get her away, but the green-eyed man had made the toad fly much like her precious Sesshoumaru could. That last bit made the Inu look at the adult mortal in the clearing. It seemed like Rin agreed with him that this Harry was special and since Rin was fine around the man, then the man was staying, simple as that. Now there was just one thing left to do, to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got with this.


End file.
